The Cullens Over The Years
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: Esme, what was everybody like back in the day?" Esme pulls out pictures of past decades, but will Bella understand that back then shoulder pads and mullets were cool? One Shot. Funny.


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT; Though I'm guilty of owning dirty thoughts about Edward Cullen (;**

"Esme, what was everybody like back in the day?" I asked. I was curious.

She smiled and shook her head. "Pick a day... There's been many." She wasn't kidding about that. I plopped down next to her on the beautiful white couch, awaiting a story.

"The 70's." I said through a smile, I couldn't wait any longer, I've been dying to know.

She made a short laugh, then looked up at me, resting her hand on my knee. "You should have seen the pants Emmet wore." I laughed at the thought.

"I think I have some pictures, hold on really quick." She quickly ran out of the room, so fast I almost didn't see her leave. My hair blew in my face from the air she had moved. In less than a minute, she was back, sitting next to me with three shoe boxes on her lap.

"Look at these things!" She said, while laughing, putting the picture in my hands. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my lips as I looked down, studying Emmet. He was wearing plaid bell bottoms, and a button-up under a red sweater. He looked like he had just walked out of 'That 70's Show.'

"He looks horrible." I said, but Esme just smiled.

"Oh no, back then he was voted best dressed at the high school they went to."

"You're kidding!" I knew my eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"Alice almost threw up." She whispered, rolling her eyes. I was sure she wasn't lying.

"What about Edward?" I was almost scared to see his pictures.

I watched her quickly search through the pictures in the first box, she giggled, and handed me another picture. I looked down, and instantly I blushed... I was embarrassed _for_ him. He had on a red and orange button-up, under a denim vest, bell bottoms, and shoes so high, I doubted that Alice could even wear them.

"Oh my God!!" I gusted, placing my hand over my mouth.

"He was the worst...." Esme said, shaking her head. "Alice tried _numerous _times to throw out every piece of clothing he owned.

"Oh, I would too." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What about the 80's?" I asked, debating whether or not I should look at that decade.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked, biting her lip.

"No... But you will probably show me anyway." I said through a smile.

"You know us too well." She chuckled. She placed the first box on the coffee table, and then started to go through the second one. "80's...80's...80's..." She whispered to herself, quickly searching through them. "I don't think we have any of the boys, they weren't very fond of that year.... If they saw a camera, they ran as far as they could." She said rolling her eyes.

I was a little disappointed.

"Alice and Rosalie were more than happy to have their picture taken, though." She said, placing another picture in my hands.

They were wrapped up in a hug, with giant smiles on their faces, looking not a day younger than they do now. I studied Rose first. Her blond hair was curly, and put in a side pony tail, I had to admit, it looked pretty cute. She had on a purple tie-dye tee shirt, and light blue straight pants, with purple sneakers.

Then there was Alice, her hair a bit longer than now, also curly, laying right above her shoulders. She was wearing a turquoise suit jacket with shoulder pads. It was mind-boggling that she would actually wear shoulder pads. She had on a white tee shirt underneath, and also had straight pants on, with white sneakers. To top it off, there were three strings of pearls hanging from her neck, all tied into a knot at the bottom.

"Aw, they looked cute." I said, and honestly, they did, for the 80's, anyway.

"Yes...I thought so, too." She said. She was such a nice person. I just couldn't get over her politeness.

"Any of the 90's?" I asked, I knew I regretting asking by the look on Esme's face. She looked a little bit worried and scared.

"Um..." She whispered, flipping through the third box. She took a deep breath. "You're never going to look at Edward the same." She said, and she looked like she was trying so hard to keep from laughing as she pulled out a picture.

She held her eyes shut tight, as if she didn't want to look at it, as she put it face down in my hands. "Now, before you look, I want you to remember, these looks were cool back then...You will understand one day, once you change...Just keep in mind that the 90's are over now..._Thank God._..."

I bit my lip as hard as I could as I slowly flipped the picture over. It was one of Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmet, and Rosalie. I instantly burst out laughing. "Oh my God..." I repeated.

I first studied Jasper, and the long pony tail sitting on the back of his neck, I placed my hand over my mouth. Then Alice, her hair was chopped short, like it is now, only _a lot_ more puffy, and she still had those shoulder pads. There was Emmet, with giant eye glasses on, I was sure that they were only a prop, but they made him look like some type of wide-eyed bug. I studied Rosalie, and her foot-high hair, and she, too had shoulder pads and bangs.

Then I slowly moved my eyes towards Edward. I shouldn't have done that. _He had a freaking mullet._

"Alice cried the whole decade." Esme said through a laugh.

"**STOP!**" Five vampires yelled, bursting into the door.

"Take them, take them!" Rosalie yelled to Emmet, who quickly scooped up the boxes.

"I saw this too late!!!" Alice cried, instantly pulling the picture from my hands.

"She saw your mullet!" Rosalie said, laughing at Edward.

"Shut up, she saw your shoulder pads!"

"Oh, nothing tops those glasses, Emmet." I said. They would all be blushing if they could, I was sure of it.


End file.
